coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9084 (23rd January 2017)
Plot Steve tries to help Michelle's recovery by suggesting they go out for lunch. Still pining for Ruairi, she angrily refuses but changes her mind after finding damp patches on her top from breastmilk. Luke and Tracy return from their weekend in Llandudno. Phelan goes to the builder's flat to remove all traces of his fight with Andy. En route, he bumps into Luke who's intent on kicking Andy's head in for abandoning Steph. Phelan tells him Andy's not at the flat. Norris misses his breakfast as his lodgers have finished off the milk and bread. Cathy asks Gemma for a job at the kebab shop. Gemma starts her today, using her authority as Assistant Manager. Ken is fed up being in bed all the time. Sean doesn't like living with Brian as he hogs the shower in the morning. Eileen announces her marriage to Sean and explains that it was a small affair. He's upset that she doesn't consider him family. Phelan cleans the flat but is unable to remove a blood stain from the carpet. Dining with Steve at the bistro, Michelle has too much to drink and thinks everyone is looking at her. Peter has his first shift at Street Cars. His first fare is Nick, who's taking Simon to a VIP training session with Tommy Orpington. Peter doesn't approve as it's a school day and rows with Nick in the cab. As he opens the passenger door, telling Nick to get another cab, Peter hits Simon's hand. Sean lets Norris overhear him talking about Eileen marrying Phelan to spite her. In the flat, Phelan breaks the radiator to cause a leak. The hold-up causes him to miss an appointment with Eileen. Michelle shouts at the bistro customers and makes a toast to Ruairi, saying there's no point without him. She then storms off and Steve doesn't follow, assuming she's gone home. Ken tells Tracy, Daniel and Adam he's putting a DNR order in place if he has a bad stroke as he doesn't want them to have to care for him. Only Daniel is supportive. Phelan floods the flat and stashes the carpet in his van. Steve discovers Michelle isn't at home and panics. Meanwhile, Michelle sits atop a railway viaduct, contemplating suicide. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway, kitchen and Steve and Michelle's bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Eileen and Pat's bedroom *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Viaduct at Weatherfield Canal Notes *The viaduct scene where Michelle Connor contemplates suicide was recorded in the grounds of the Museum of Science and Industry, near the Quay Street studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle gets drunk and her grief over Ruairi leads to a scene in the Rovers; Phelan sets about erasing all traces of his fight with Andy; and Tracy, Adam and Daniel are horrified by Ken's decision. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,554,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes